


BOBERNAUTS: A LOVE ASSAULT

by EvilRoda



Category: Bombernauts
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRoda/pseuds/EvilRoda
Summary: Two Bombernauts players share their last moment together, but even after a horrible breakup, one of them can still find solace in remembrance.





	BOBERNAUTS: A LOVE ASSAULT

“Vegeta5782! How could you?! I thought you loved me!” cried out SailormoonFan772, almost falling off the edge after a bomb from his online lover knocked him so close to the edge.

“I’m sorry, Silormoonfan773, I love you, but I have to win this match!”

SailtormoonFan772 looked at his virtual robot lover in despair,, “But I thought I was your girlfriend! I thought you wanted to fuck me hard! Don’t all our cybering abd textuall lovemaking mean anything to you? Don’t you want to someday meet me in real life and oiund my gaping vagina?” Sailormoonfan5773 typed into his chatbox, stroking his hard dick at all this drama.

“Yeah, but I need to end this stalemate! And I don’t wanna be the one who dies! I want to fucking win! Say your prayers, you little whore!” Vegeta5782 said, charging his bomb. “Eat my fucking ribobomb, bitch!”

Just thebm, Milfassfucker6969′s ghost bomb exploded behind VEgeta 5782. “VEGEMITE SAMMICH!” exclammed Sailormoonfain772, screeching his lovers nickname in the chatbocx. Vegeta5782 landed okaty, light next to his lover. Suddenly, SAioler moonfan772 knocked him off with his bat. “You asshole!” he screeched, jumping in after his lover. “Now we die in the together!”

“SERVER WINS! ALL HAIL KING SERVER!”

They broke uo after thatm but Sailromoonfan772 akways fapped to that memory, and how his online boyfriend acted so sexily!!!!

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for the developer's challenge to write the cringiest fanfic of his game, Bombernauts. Got a free Steam key out of it. :3


End file.
